1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for drying
2. Description of the Related Art
A roll-to-roll system may be used to continuously perform printing or coating on a sheet-shaped material such as a film, a sheet of paper, and the like. A roll-to-roll system may employ various drying methods such as roll support drying, float drying, air knife drying, and the like, depending upon performance of single-sided coating or double-sided coating.
Among these methods, float drying may be used for double-sided coating, in which a coated sheet-shaped material is floated by air to prevent contamination thereof. In float drying, the coated sheet-shaped material to be dried may be floated from an inlet of a drying apparatus towards an outlet by air heated to a predetermined temperature. The drying apparatus may include an air supplier (or an air supply nozzle) to supply air for floating, and an air exhauster to exhaust air along with volatilized solvent generated while the heat resistant layer is dried.